kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Atora Hanashima
Atora Hanashima (花島亜十羅, Hanashima Atora) is a demon tamer and a member of the Night Troop. She was Gen Shishio's trainer, and commands a small army of demons in battle. Appearance Atora has light brown skin, and long, curly, dark brown hair. Personality Atora is very friendly and affectionate, but also very outspoken. This is usually very embarrassing for her friends: within minutes of meeting Yoshimori, she compliments his cooking, but then mentions (rather loudly) that she and Gen used to bathe together. She thinks of Gen as a younger brother and is greatly upset by his death. Atora is fond of Yoshimori and greatly impressed by his cooking.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 32 History When Gen Shishio joined the Night Troop, Atora was appointed his trainer.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 73 Her training is very effective: Gen's body cannot refuse a direct order from her, even if he is unwilling. The only way for him to refuse her is if he cannot actually hear her voice. Plot Atora arrives in Karasumori to evaluate Gen's teamwork with Yoshimori and Tokine. She warns them that if they fail her field test (which is to capture her, without injuring her, within thirty minutes, while dealing with her three demons: Raizo, Sensuke, and Majirou), Gen will have to return to the Night Troop with her. After a rocky start, Tokine practically forces the boys to work together, and after Gen reveals all he knows about Atora and her demons, they develop a strategy, just barely managing to pass Atora's test at the last second. After Gen is killed by Kaguro, the Night Troop holds a funeral for him, and no one mourns him more than Atora.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 38 Atora takes part with the rest of the Night Troop during Kokuboro's second mass invasion of Karasumori, this time bringing Yaichi and Tsukinojou to fight with her, and determined to avenge the death of Gen. In the anime, she is captured and used as a hostage by Sakon, but Masamori is able to rescue her and defeat Sakon with his zekkai. Powers & Abilities Above-Average Strength: Atora has considerable strength: she is able to kick Gen's apartment door off of the hinges with no apparent effort. But according to Gen, she is "only" strong enough to do that, and her actual ability in battle is rather low, so she depends entirely on her beasts for offense and defense. Demon Tamer: Atora is a skilled demon tamer, and she has a variety of beasts under her command, all of whom follow her orders without question and are very protective of her. All of Atora's beasts wear the same tiger-striped scarf that she does. This is so newer comrades do not mistake them for wild ayakashi. *'Raizo:' An enormous bear demon that produces and controls lightning and thunderclouds (which are actually clones). *'Sensuke:' A small, brown, mischievous mole-like demon that can tunnel underground. Enjoys suddenly popping up and startling people (especially Tokine). *'Majirou:' A small, black demon with three eyes that travels in Atora's backpack and serves as her radar and wings. Can detect enemies approaching and sense the conditions of Atora's other beasts, and has extending wings which are strong enough to make Atora capable of flight while Majirou is on her back. *'Tsukinojou:' A golden griffin with a long, sickle-like tail. He is cocky and likes to tease Yaichi. *'Yaichi:' A multi-eyed unicorn that can shift his body into an inky mass that binds opponents. Trivia *When questioning Gen about girls he might like, Yoshimori suggests Atora, recalling that she and Gen seemed to get along well. Gen immediately gets defensive, angrily stating that was only because he couldn't refuse her orders, and that Atora is ten years older than him.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 86 *Atora's last name, Hanahshima, is combined with the Japanese words "hana" and "shima" which mean Flower Island. References Category:Characters Category:The Shadow Organization